Siempre
by La Castellana
Summary: Los opuestos se atraen y digan lo que digan para conseguir ese amor prohibido hay que sufrir
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! para que me conozcáis un poquito,os diré que soy abulense (gentilicio de los habitantes de Ávila) que está como bien sabéis en Castilla y León (España)(de ahí mi nombre artístico"LA CASTELLANA"También os digo que soy una rómantica empedernida,pero me gusta hacer sufrir a los enamorados (Que mala soy)XD. La verdad es que soy nueva en esto de fanfiction,había leído muchos fanfics,pero no me había atrevido a publicar ninguno,por lo que no seáis malos conmigo. **_

_**Esta pareja me gustó desde que empecé a ver Avatar:la leyenda de Aang y estaba convencida de que acabarían juntos,aunque como véis no ha sido así,pero gracias a fanfiction los fans de esta pareja podemos imaginarnos un final como nosotros deseamos**_

_**N/A:Avatar:la leyenda de Aang no me pertenece,ni ninguno de sus personajes.**_

_**Allá va el capitulo 1**_

_Capitulo 1_

Hace pocos minutos que Katara se alejó de la tienda,en la cual se encontraba Iroh el tío de Zuko,antes de irse Katara vió como éste respiraba hondo y entraba con aplomo dispuesto a disculparse frente a su tío por todos los errores que había antes de irse Katara lo había consolado y animado cuando no veía posible el perdón de su tío a tantos agravios.

Katara se alejó un poco de todo el grupo y se acercó a la vera del río (El campamento de los maestros estaba asentado en un valle poco visible desde el aire,a pocos metros de un río)¿que mejor lugar para descansar y meditar para un maestro del agua que la vera de un río?mas no era el descanso lo que buscaba Katara en ese sento en el borde de este,se quito las botas y sumergió sus pies hasta las rodillas,cerró los ojos y comenzo a pensar en ese último año,ese último año que tanto la había hecho cambiar...Todo había comenzado con un monje de apenas 12 ...bueno...112 años...que acabó siendo el Avatar...si no hubiera sido así jamás hubiera aprendido las técnicas del control del agua...ni hubiera conocido a personas tan bondadosas,afables e indulgentes como Haru,Teo,Suki,Yue...ni siquiera se habría reencontrado con su padre ,aunque también era verdad que nunca se hubiera topado con la ruin y vil Azula...sin embargo ya estaba hecho..ya no se podía retroceder,aunque tampoco se arrepentía de aquel pasó que fue capaz de dar en su momento...

Algo que también la sorprendía era su extraña evolución psicologica,cuando su madre murió,ella era aún muy pequeña pero aun así asumió los deberes de una mujer adulta,llenando ese vacío que su madre había dejado en su hogar, y con la marcha de los hombres a la guerra y la erradicación de los maestros del agua ella y su hermano eran las únicas defensas de la tribu del agua del sur,por ello nunca tuvo tiempo de pensar en ella,de relajarse sin tener que estar pendiente de alguien o de todos,ese era el motivo por el cual era tan sobreprotectora,pero después de comenzar ese viaje su vida había dado un giro de 180º,y sentimientos que hasta entonces eran desconocidos para Katara emergían...y lo peor de todo;aumentaban sin cesar,nunca había considerado encontrar el amor ,y seguía sin considerarlo...quizá se estaba infravalorando,pero apenas tenia trato con hombres...salvo su padre,su hermano y el resto de hombres de la tribu que le sacaban como poco 23 añ ese último año si había conocido a chicos de su misma edad o un poco mayores...aunque ninguno llegó a llamarle realmente la atención de esa manera...ni siquiera Jet,que fue un "intento de pareja" había conseguido despertar esos sentimientos en ella...sólo uno lo había hecho...y no cualquiera..."un fruto prohibido"...un príncipe,de la nación más violenta sobre la faz de la tierra...tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos...no sólo culturas los separaban,tambien miles de millones hectómetros cúbicos de agua...incluso sus elementos eran los contrarios por execelencia...y sobre todo por rango...Azula siempre la trató de campesina,incluso Zuko la denominó de la misma manera en su primer enfrentamiento en la tribu del agua del Norte en aquel momento lo odiaba con toda su alma,tenía cuantiosas razones para hacerlo,pero sobre todo una:robó su más,único y apreciado recuerdo de su madre, y aún así,su corazón lo había absuelto de cualquier sentencia,pena o castigo que su mente hubiera planeado imponer sobre él . Si ya sentía una leve atracción fisica (tipicamente adolescente )en su primer encuentro,el odio de los siguientes se había acrecentado...pero desde que gracias a él había sido capaz de "vengar" a su difunta madre,su mente parecía haber liberado esos sentimientos,prisioneros en una cárcel de deber,obligación y responsabilidad,pero ahora no sabía que hacer...temía ser engañada o no correspondida.

Katara abrió los ojos y jugó con el agua del río haciendo unos sutiles movimientos con el dedo de manera que formaba letras y dibujos en el aire con un hilo de agua,en ese momento paró,miró el cielo estrellado y de nuevo al agua,lo tenía claro: Las responsabilidades debían de estar por encima de todo,así había sido educada,asi debía ser...Pero¿acaso no podía ser egoísta por una vez en su vida?¿No podía tener derecho a enamorarse?...Tal vez no...o...Tal vez si... Estaba confusa,y encima ahora lo admitía...

Sacó las piernas del agua y las rodeo con sus brazos,mirando en dirección al agua,un gruñido la sacó de sus pensamientos,ese sonido era inconfundible,Appa,era como un gran peluche,mimoso y cariñoso,solto sus piernas y acariñó al bisonte,que disfruto de las atenciones de la chica,ante este proceder del bisonte la maestra lo miró con algo envidia.-Que fácil es para ti Appa,libre para amar,actuar...sin preocupaciones...-Después de esas palabras Katara se tumbo sobre la hierba fresca,mientras el bisonte volvía a su improvisada caseta.-Katara,deberías volver,es tarde y debes descansar de este viaje,además cogerás frío si no te abrigas.-Era el maestro Pakku,La chica se reincorporó y contestó al maestro con voz apagada.-Maestro no hace tanto frío y no estoy cansada,además quiero esperar a Zuko.- el maestró miró confuso.-¿Que te sucede?¿A ocurrido algo que yo deba saber?.-

.-No,no es eso...-Dijo la chica observando el discurrir del río.

El maestro Pakku observó a su alumna,y sintió algo extraño en ella,algo distinto a la primera vez que la conoció en el polo Norte,algo había cambiado.

.-De todas maneras,vuelve,así estarás entretenida,y allí podrás esperar a tu amigo.-

Tras la insistencia de su mentor,Katara hizo caso y regreso con los demás,se entretuvo leyendo unos libros que su maestro le había prestado con movimientos del control del agua y algunos otros de sanación,estuvo enfrascada una hora,y de vez en cuando sin que nadie lo notara asomaba por encima del libro para observar la tienda en la que se encontraban Zuko y su tío con un único pensamiento "_¿Porqué tarda tanto?"_.

Todos estaban sentados frente a la hoguera en el centro de las tiendas que había encendido el maestro Jeong Jeong,riendo y hablando sobre las experiencias de unos y otros.

.-_AbuPakku _¿Sabías que Katara es una maestra de la Sangre? parece que en poco será superior a ti.- Dijo con una sonrisilla Sokka.

El maestro Pakku quedó claramente impresionado,mientras los demás maestros estaban confusos

.-¿Es cierto eso Katara?...no vuelvas a llamarme así.-

La joven,salto en su sitió creyendo ser pillada infraganti observando la tienda del príncipe y su tío,mientras todos la miraban.

.-¿Quien es un Maestro Sangre?.-dijo con su tradicional sonrisa Iroh saliendo de su tienda seguido por Zuko.

.-Katara.- Dijo Sokka de nuevo,recibiendo una amenazadora mirada de _Te arrepentiras _la cual fue interceptada por el Joven,que siguio riendo divertidamente.

.-Niño,no mientas.- dijo el viejo maestro de la tierra,riendose del guerrero.

.-Usted,mejor callese,que ni siquiera ha visto el control de la sangre.- Dijo Sokka algo molesto.

.-¡Sokka! Esa no es manera de hablarle a un viejo maestro.-Reprendió el maestro Pian Dao .-Y no se debe mentir aunque a veces estemos tentados,el autocontrol es muy importante para un guerrero.-

.-No está mintiendo.-Comentó Katara triste.-Soy una maestra del control de la Sangre.-Pocos no estaban sorprendidos.-

.-Pero...¡Eso es maravilloso!.- Katara abrió mucho los ojos,y el maestro Pakku poco menos,al escuchar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el ex-general

.-¡Que es maravilloso! ¿¡Que es Maravilloso!?,¿¡Pero está usted bien de la cabeza!?.-Dijo Katara con un tic nervioso en el párpado inferior.

.-Jovencita con ese control tuyo podrás ser de más ayuda que antes...-dijo con la pasividad de siempre el viejo maestro del fuego.

.-¿¡Perdone!? ¿¡Está diciendo que soy inútil!?.-Dijo aún con el tic y con una vena marcada en la frente.

.-Chiquilla,antes,ahora con el control de la sangre no.-

Los 4 viejos maestros e incluso Sokka sujetaban a la maestra del agua para dar margen a escapar al ex-general Iroh,que preparaba con total sosiego su té de Jazmín,mientras Zuko observaba la escena.- Tío te has pasado...- Dijo en voz baja a su tío

.-Usted no sabe nada.-Dijo la muchacha cerrando el libro bruscamente.-No es su culpa,eso esta claro...pero no es algo que quiera recordar.-Se levantó con intención de irse ,pero algo le sujetó la muñeca.-Katara...- Ella miró al chico que la sujetaba,el único chico que había conseguido quitarle el sueño,ese príncipe...Sus miradas se cruzaron,y una chispa prendió en los ojos de él,una ola cruzó en los de ella,en ambos un fuerte destello apenas imperceptible,pero sí lo justo como para que dos viejos maestros se percataran de y Jeong Jeong se miraron al ver eso,y asintieron. Ella se soltó con brusquedad del agarre del príncipe y se alejo del grupo,para ir con la única cosa que podía estar a gusto y tranquila: El agua.

-ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº-ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Zuko ante tan grosera acción pudo notar resentimiento en ella,¡Con lo que le había costado que confiara en él!.

El chico dió media vuelta y fue en dirección a su tío,que continuaba hirviendo el agua para el té de Jazmín.-Tío,no sueles ser así,y menos con una chica...-El ex-general soltó una sonora carcajada,la cual terminó de confundir a Zuko,¿Que le pasaba a su tío?¿Quizá tanto tiempo en la cárcel le había hecho perder la cabeza?.-Encantadora ,realmente encantadora.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Tiene carácter,pero ¿Y quien no? sin ir más lejos tú eres insoportablemente amargado algunas veces...pero ella tiene autocontrol que es muy importante,y lo mejor de todo _piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas_ no como _otros__ .- _Dijo Iroh mirando acusadoramente a Zuko,este miró a otro lado algo sonrojado por la gran verdad que su tío acababa de decir...pero no había ninguna necesidad de que los demás se enteraran.Aún seguia confuso .-Tío me estas liando...Primero es una inútil, y después es encanta...un momento.- El príncipe quedó pensativo,y de golpe abrió mucho los ojos,todo eso había sido una prueba de esas que hacía su tío,y sin que te dieras cuenta habías aprobado o suspendido sin enterarte:

.-Tío...no me digas que era una prueba como las que me hacías a mi sin que me enterara...-

El viejo maestro sonrió.-Por primera vez has tenido buen gusto sobrino,bien pensé que te habías caído de la cuna al nacer cuando empezaste a salir con esa piedra...mmm...¿como se llama?.-

Zuko rodó los ojos.-Mai.-dijo contestando a la pregunta a de su tío,que sonrió cogiendo la tetera con cuidado para no quemarse.

.-Ahh,sí,sí...quizás un poco mayor para ti...28 años no pega mucho con 17...-Comento Iroh,quedando pensativo.

.-¡Tío! ¡Pero si es más joven que yo!.-Dijo algo mosqueado el príncipe,El ex-general lo miró horrorizado,incluso se le cayó la tetera ,mas el agua se salvó,quedando flotando en el aire,gracias a un movimiento de muñeca del maestro Pakku que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia,el viejo maestro del fuego levanto la mano en señal de agradecimiento con su recobrada sonrisa.

.-Zuko...no me des esos sustos que no soy yo el que tiene 17 años...- El anciano maestro miró hacia el río donde se encontraba la joven maestra,y después volvió a mirar a su sobrino,y con un mohín preguntó.-¿Estas seguro...?-

.-¡Tío! tiene la edad de Katara entre 15 y 16...-Dijo haciendo un mohín,mientras su tío recogía con la tetera el agua que flotaba.

-ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº-ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº-ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al terminar de preparar el té de Jazmín el Maestro del fuego volvió junto al grupo para servir a los demás maestros,que descansaban cómodamente sobre la hierba.

El maestro Pakku no sabía sí ir a hablar con Katara o observarla en más situaciones antes de hablar con su pupila,observó a la chica en el lugar donde antes la había encontrado,el maestro del fuego que estaba al lado del maestro del agua comento serio .-Increíble.-Pakku se giró para ver a su compañero,y suspiró.-Lo mismo pienso yo...De todos los maestros del agua,porque le debe pasar esto a la mejor,mi mejor pupila y la mejor maestra.- dijo mirando al cielo.

.-Pensé que Katara no había terminado la fase de aprendizaje avanzado...-Contestó el maestro Jeong Jeong.

El maestro Pakku negó con la cabeza.-No te engañes,Katara ya me ha superado; está totalmente formada en el control del agua en batalla,y del control del agua en sanación tiene todos los conocimientos necesarios,incluso conoce una técnica que yo jamás aprendí...Yo diría sin temor a errar que ella es la mejor maestra del agua

hasta ahora vista.-

Jeong Jeong miró al maestro del agua y comentó de nuevo.-Su generación es la mejor ahora,incluso el príncipe me ha superado a mí y a su tío...pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen: La edad.- Ambos maestros rieron.-Más sabe el diablo por viejo,que por diablo.

.-Tienes razón,pero además ella ahora no solo es una alumna también es mi nieta,y como tú dices sé por viejo que se hará daño como siga con ese romance.-dijo un poco entristecido.

.-Parece que el muchacho la corresponde,pero es demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo.-

.-Ella no lo es menos.-

.-Se creen muy distintos,pero son demasiado iguales.-

Ambos maestros quedaron pensativos.-Demasiado.-comentó preocupado Pakku.-Se harán daño porque son demasiado orgullosos como para decirlo,además de que sus elementos son totalmente contrarios,aunque eso es lo de menos...pero tenemos que hacer algo.-

.-Lo único que podemos hacer es aconsejarlos,bueno aconsejarla,porque será ella quien más lo sufra.- dijo Jeong Jeong al maestro.

.-Sí,el es el príncipe tiene unas obligaciones...que no podrá eludir si quiere ser señor del Fuego.-El maestro Pakku se refería sin duda al casamiento impuesto,muy probablemente con la noble Mai.

Ambos maestros se alejaron para intentar trazar un plan para convencer indirectamentente a Katara de terminar con ese romance interno antes de que siguiera creciendo y doliera más que que una espina clavada en el corazón.

**¿Que os ha parecido el primer capítulo? ¿corto?¿largo?¿Y la ortografía? espero no haber tenido muchos fallos...comentad si queréis :-) **

**Muchas Gracias por leer**

**Un saludo a tod s **

_**La Castellana**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capitulo 2_

El ex-general Iroh había terminado de servir la primera ronda de té y todo se había quedado en un incómodo silencio,Pakku y Jeong Jeong se habían ido,y Katara continuaba cerca del rí romper ese molesto silencio el maestro Pian Dao pregunto .-¿Cuanto tiempo pensáis quedaros aquí?.-

.-La semana que viene vendrá el cometa,así que estaremos hasta entonces,y nos prepararemos para la batalla,si no somos molestia.-dijo el príncipe.

.-Por supuesto que no.-contesto con una sonrisa triste el maestro Pian Dao,sabedor de que la más crucial batalla se acercaba.

.-Mmmm...que recuerdos...está buenísimo señor Iroh,Katara no sabe lo que se pierde.-Dijo la muchacha del reino de la tierra sorbiendo un poco de té caliente.-Y más con el frío que hace.-

El anciano maestro del fuego sonrió calidamente a la muchacha.-Gracias,el ingrediente secreto es...bueno,es secreto.-Dijo reindo ahora abiertamente,todos se unieron divertidamente.-Por cierto...¿Que le ocurre a Katara con el control del Sangre?,yo lo decía en broma,habitualmente digo las cosas en broma.-

El semblante del joven guerrero de la tribu del agua del sur cambió por completo,bastante apagado y entristecido.-No es algo que a Katara le guste recordar.-El ex-general pareció entender y prefirió no continuar presionando,mas su sobrino puso mucho más interés que él,mirarando al guerrero inquisisdoramente de manera que este no se pudiera negar a dar una explicació miró burlonamente al príncipe que se irritaba por momentos.-Bueno señor,como su sobrino insiste me veo obligado a contarle la historia.- Iroh miró reprobatoriamente a su sobrino,y Sokka sonrió con una mirada de _Toma _que casi consigue hacer explotar a Zuko.

-Haber,haber...por donde empiezo...¡Ah,Sí!,cuando ibamos camino a ya ni me acuerdo donde,llegamos a un pueblo en el que sucedian extrañas desapariciones,investigamos un poco pero no encontramos nada raro..-Sokka paró,e intentó seguir recordando,cuando aparecieron los dos maestros que faltaban.

.-¿Nos hemos perdido algo?.-Dijo Pakku sonriente .-No,acaba de empezar a contar como Katara apredió el control de la Sangre.-el maestro se tensó.-Pero el Zoquete de Sokka no se acuerda de la mitad,¡Zopenco,no te enteras de la misa a la media!.-Gritó Toph

.-¡Vale,no soy tan idiota como tu te crees! si no no tendría esto.-Dijo alzando su mano con una hoja seca,como si fuera una rió,y Toph se imaginó lo que había pasado comentando.- Claro,claro...-

.-Por donde iba...Ah ya me acuerdo,no vimos nada raro,por lo que continuamos y nos encontramos con una vieja maestra de la tribu del agua del Sur,una vieja amargadísima,más que Zuko imagináos el nivel.-Toph asintió.-Increíble,eso es imposible,¡más amargado que el no existe nadie!.-Dijo la joven Bei Fong señalando al príncipe que sonrojado y apretando los ojos traba de morderse la lengua y no hechar mano de sus espadas.

.-Pues sí,bueno el caso es que la vieja era tan buena,no,no, mejor maestro que _AbuPakku.-_Pakku apretó el puño con fuerza e intento calmarse aunque una gran vena palpitaba en la frente de este.

.-Entonces nos contó su historia;que cuando era joven la nación del fuego...ya os imáginais,debe ser algo que casi todos los que no somos de la nación del fuego tenemos en común,ella tuvo que irse sola del Polo sur a el pueblecito del reino de la Tierra dejando atrás amigos y familiares,y por eso tenía tanto odio a la Nación del vieja,creo que se llamaba...Anah...o Hana...no,no _Hamma_ se ofreció a ser la profesora de Katara,y la verdad es que una gran profesora porque le enseño cosas realmemte importantes...a conseguir agua de la atmósfera,del ambiente y ha hacerlo de los árboles y las plantas,tambien le enseñó a controlar las plantas y los arboles;a girar,retrocedes,encojer...Pero lo peor vino después,cuando Katara dominó todo eso,Hamma quiso que Katara aprendiera a controlar la sangre de manera que podía manejar a cualquier animal o persona a su antojo...Katara se negó rotundamente al no ser "moral" pero tuvo que aprender a la fuerza para salvarnos a Aang y a mi de matarnos.-

El maestro Pakku quedó pensativo...no recordaba a ninguna Hamma...-Sokka..¿Donde aprendió la técnica del control de la Sangre?- Sokka intento recordar con éxito.-Si mal no rtecuerdo dijo que la tuvo que crear ella misma en las cárceles de la nación del fuego.-Pakku asintió soltando un "interesante".

.-Ahora entiendo porque se enfadó y con razón.- dijo comprendiendo Iroh,Sokka asintió y comento.-Katara siente como si estuviera haciendo daño quien controla con el control de la Sangre.-

El tío de Zuko se levantó de su sitio y camino hacia el lugar donde Katara descansaba tranquila.-¿Jugando con tu elemento?.-Pregunto con una sonrisa Iroh,siendo observado sin darse cuenta por su sobrino en la distancia,la chica levanto la cabeza y sonrió debilmente lo que al viejo maestro notó.-Yo haría lo mismo con el mío,pero sería terrible chamuscar lo que queda de Ba Sing Sé.-La chica amplió la sonrisa divertida

.-Katara,lo siento,tu sabes que tengo un sentido del humor un poco raro.-

.-No se preocupe.-Dijo,la muchacha mirando el agua.-Usted no sabía nada del control de la Sangre,pero imagino que Sokka ya se lo habra contado.-Dijo ella ahora mirando al frente,Iroh le puso una mano en el hombro.-Katara,has demostrado una gran valentía,y sobre todo sentido del deber,sacrificaste lo que tu querías por un bien común,y con eso me refiero que tu no querías aprender esa técnica,y lo hiciste,y eso es algo que mi sobrino debería de aprender.-La chica parecio no entenderlo muy bien,y el viejo maestro sonrió y miró a su sobrino que apartó la vista rapidamente.-Zuko va a ser rey un día,muy cercano,lo presiento...bueno..es de sentido común dado que la batalla comenzara en una semana con la llegada del cometa de Sozin.-ella asintió.-Y tiene que aprender que un rey se debe a su pueblo,no el pueblo al rey.-

La maestra comprendió.-Señor Iroh,comprendo a la perfección lo que usted me quiere decir,nuestra familia lleva toda la vida sacrificandose por los suyos..mi madre...mi padre..todos se sacrificaron de distinta manera pero todos por un bien común.-dijo la muchacha con una triste tío de Zuko miró algo preocupado a la chica que parecía más triste de lo habitual.-Katara,¿quieres contarme algo...?.- Ella negó con la cabeza.-No se preocupe,no es nada importante,este tranquilo.-El viejo alzó una ceja,y luego sonrió.-Esta bien joven maestra pero cualquier cosa...y avisame,ya sabes cual es mi tienda, y recuerda esto "_Donde no hubo dolor no hay caridad ni amor"_-Se despidió de la maestra moviendo la mano,un gesto que imitó la maestra.

Mientras Iroh caminaba para volver al principal 'foco de actividad' del campamento de los viejos,como lo había llamado el viejo maestro de la tierra,pensando '¿buena vista la de halcón?¡Ja! para buena vista la de mi sobrino con la maestra',se cruzó con el maestro Jeong Jeong,que iba con intenciones de hablar con Katara,Iroh lo saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Zuko estaba impaciente,sabía que su tío había ido a disculparse con la maestra,pero ya llevaban unos largos minutos que le habían parecido horas,allí charlando con la muchacha,como buen príncipe sabía disimular sus emociones,reprimiendolas con la meditación,de esa manera pudo pensar en aquello que sentía en su interior,y cuales eran ahora sus verdaderas menos de un año su vida había cambiado completamente,pasó de ser un príncipe exiliado,solitario y frío a un Joven,sí,principe,pero ya no un exiliado,ya no solitario ni frío,ahora él era parte del 'Equipo Avatar' que eran como una familia,ellos le habían dado una segunda oportunidad,y le habían dado,amistad,cariño,que el solo conocía de oídas,de su desaparecida madre y de su tío.

Todo había cambiado en él,incluso su aspecto físico,nunca le gustó aquella coleta alta tan extraña,¿que pintaba una coleta,bastante larga en medio de una cabeza rapada?,era una especie de protocolo de la nación del fuego,quizá por eso decidió dejar a crecer su pelo libre,como simbolo de la ruptura para con su padre y su hermana, como si Zuko leyera la mente pensó que probablemente la trenza de katara desapareció por algo parecido,pues justo antes del intento fallido de ataque a la nación del fuego se solto au larga trenza,como signo de libertad...Katara...ella tambien lo había hecho cambiar,recordó el encuentro en el oasis espiritu,y los anteriores encontronazos,pero el momento en que más miserable se sintió fue en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Sé,en aquel entonces el llegó a ver esperanza en ella,pero cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de traicionarla para ver restaurado su honor,poder y título,apenas lo dudo,y aún así ella le dió una segunda oportunidad,le había costado que lo hiciera,pero sabía que al conseguir su confianza,tendría una aliada leal y valiente,que no se lo pensaba dos veces a la hora de ayudar,apoyar o proteger a sus seres queridos o a quien la necesitara,realmente esa joven había conseguido despertar en el reacciones que apenas sabía que tenía.

El príncipe subió a una colina más alta que el campamento que le daba buena vista de el panorama,tanto inframuros como extramuros de Ba Sing Sé.

La maestra lo atraía era estúpido negarlo,no sabía si simplemente era atracción física o había algo más,lo único que tenía claro era que sus hormonas llamaban a su lado más animal,pero,no podemos culpar al Príncipe,porque ¿Que adolescente no tiene esa clase de tentaciónes? incluso la dulce Katara los tenía por mucho que nos lo intentara ocultar.

Conscientes de que esos deseos crecían en el interior de cada uno a gran velocidad,los intentaron reprimir con duros entrenamientos,cada uno en su elemento,para disiparlos,mas lo único que consiguieron fue aumentarlo,considerablemente...Él tenía una novia,y una vida...habia tomado miles de decisiones incorrectas,y para una buena que tomaba,tiraba la casa por la ventana y partía el corazón de su novia...Novia...A Mai ¿acaso se la podía llamar así?...no,claramente no..una novia era alguien con la que podías contar en cualquier momento...que siempre te escucharía y que te daría eso de lo que Zuko estaba falto...amor,¿pero como podía darle algo que ella no tenía?aunque siempre fue educada así ,y eso no era culpa suya,llega un momento en el que cualquiera explota,se revela...porque hasta el Avatar,principal pacifista de los 4 reinos había expulsado su ira un par de veces...pero Mai era como bien había dicho su tío una roca,le dolía dar la razón a palabra tan despectiva,pero era cierto,Mai estaba vacía,una cosa era ocultar los sentimientos,intentar hacerse el fuerte,o simplemente serlo,y otra bien distinta era pasar por completo de tu nación,de tu familia,de tu novio...

-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

El maestro Jeong Jeong se cruzó con Iroh que lo había saludado con la mano e hizo lo mismo,iba a hablar con la muchacha,no hacía mucho que la conocía,pero sabía que era una chica fuerte...demasiado...si bien ir llorando por las esquinas no era bueno,ocultar los sentimientos hasta un alto punto tampoco lo era...y menos sobre un tema tan delicado como era el amor,con todas las complicaciones que tenía ese dichoso sentimiento: 1º- ¿Era amor correspondido?. 2º-¿Sus elementos eran "compatibles"...mejor dicho,aceptados por la sociedad? 3º-¿La familia estaba de acuerdo? 4º-¿Otras obligaciones superiores?...y tantas otras preguntas terribles y tortuosas hacía preguntarse a un enamorado, y en caso de que la primera fallase,el enamorado o la enamorada sufrírian hasta el día de su muerte,y si la primera se cumplía pero la segunda fallaba,sería incluso peor,para los amados,que por desgracia,parecía ser el caso de Katara y Zuko.

"Espero que solo sea la edad" habían pensado los maestros Pakku y Jeong Jeong,sería terrible que no lo fuera,por eso iba a hablar con la maestra del agua,para animarla un poco y para saber si los sentimientos eran puros o solamente fruto de la desmelenada edad.

.-Katara.-comenzó el maestro Jeong Jeong viendo a la muchacha mucho más animada que al marcharse.

.-Hola,maestro Jeong Jeong.-Dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia de maestro fuego al maestro Jeong Jeong,que le devolvio sorprendio.

.-Me sorprende que me hagas una reverencia,de maestro fuego siendo tu una maestra agua.- Katara río entre dientes.

.-Maestro Jeong,usted es un maestro fuego,y el maestro mayor es usted, los jovenes maestros por muy desenvueltos que seamos,debemos respeto a los mayores ya que no tenemos vuestra sabiduría.-

Jeong Jeong,se dió cuenta de que la muchacha era lista,había madurado muy rápido,pero los destellos de la adolescencia brillaban como diamantes entre la arena.

Katara se volvió a sentar,e invito al maestro ,que se sentó también.

.-Katara,¿te acuerdas cuando hablamos del fuego y el agua?.-Preguntó el viejo maestro,a lo que la chica asintió.-Recuerda que te dije que el agua era fuente de vida,en porcentaje era más positiva que negativa,más el fuego es al contrario,aunque sirve para calentarse,cocinar etc, puede llevarse vidas,y _sentimientos_...-

La chica miro confusa.-Maestro ¿Aque se refiere?.-él sonrió.-Dimelo tú Katara.-Ella miró al horizonte,y el maestro continuó.-Katara eres muy buena maestra,aunque hace mucho que no te veo luchar lo presiento.-Ahora ella sonrió y se apoyo sentada sobre los brazos estirados hacia atras.-Y que el maestro Pakku se lo ha dicho.-Ambos rieron

.-Sí, pero recuerda estas palabras"_Amar sin ser amado,es tiempo mal empleado,más si él te ama al grado será gran aliado".-_

El maestro se levantó.-Maestro ¿Ya se va?.- él asintió y con un asonrisa dijo.-Mañana será un día de largo entrenamiento,y ya no soy tan joven.-La chica asintió,se levantó y de nuevo se despidió con una reverencia.

-::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

En una tienda del campamento aún había luz,en ella el maestro Pakku dibujaba en un pergamino figuras que representaban las posiciones de los maestros agua,nuevas técnicas que había ido creando,y muchas otras que plasmaría cuando su pupila se las mostrara. El maestro estaba acomodado sobre un cojín y delante de él una mesa baja,él viejo maestro movía sus manos manejando la tinta con mucha gracia*. Se oyó un ruido ,y la cortina dió pasó al maestro Jeong Jeong,el maestro del agua se dió la

vuelta,y sin más rodeos le preguntó.-¿Que tal la has visto?.-

.-Confundida,necesita más de tu consejo que del mío,a ti te tiene más confianza.-El maestro del fuego se acomodó sobre una amplia alfombra.

.-Ahora me toca a mi entonces.-Comentó colocando los pergaminos.

.-Tiene que estar harta de tantas visitas,o fui yo el primero en hablar con ella.-Comento el maestro Jeong Jeong.-Paso por allí Iroh,el tío del príncipe.-Pakku asintió,y cogió un abrigado chal de pieles de foca para su querida nieta,y salió de la tienda,directo hacia la vera del río donde se encontraba su pupila.

... ... ...

- ...-...- -

Katara continuaba pensando en lo que Jeong Jeong y el ex-general Iroh le habían dicho,si ya estaba confusa de por sí,más lo estaba con aquellos extraños refranes como si ambos maestros hubieran leído sus dudas sobre el príncipe,como hechaba en ese momento de me menos a su madre,cuanto la necesitaba...todo era tan díficil,cualquier chica en su situación buscaría fiel apoyo en una madre,más ella pese a que ese papel fue cumplido por su abuela,no podía preguntarle,pues estaba en plena campaña,en un campamento constituído en un 95% por hombres,a excepción de Toph y Suki,pero a Toph no se le ocurriría preguntarle,por sus posteriores mofas y risas,y dejaría descansar a Suki de su anterior cautiverio.

La joven sujetó con sus manos el postrero* legado de su madre.-¿Que debo hacer madre?.- dijo alzando la cabeza hacia la luna blanca.

.-Descansar.-Dijo una voz a la espalda de la muchacha que la hizo saltar en su sitio.-Katara,se acerca la batalla debes estar fresca y sana para entrenar mañana.-El maestro Pakku se acercó a la joven y le puso sobre los hombros el chal** de pieles que la muchacha con un suspiro agradeció.-Parece que por estar en medio de un desierto Ba Sing Sé será más calida por las noches,pero es al contrario.-terminó Pakku,que sin rodeos ni preambulos le preguntó.-¿Katara que sientes?.- miestras se sentaba a su maestra del agua miró a los ojos a su maestro que parecía conocerla mejor que ella misma.

.-No lo sé.-volvió a suspirar.-Odio sentir esta impotencia,estoy perdida,he recorrido las 4 naciones,los oceanos y los mares más peligrosos y recónditos del mundo y jamás me he perdido,apoyada en mi elemento natural fui capaz de continuar, de resistir con todo...pero he llegado a un atolladero,de donde no me puede sacar ni el agua.-

El viejo maestro caviló unos minutos y miró inquisitivamente a Katara.

.-Katara,cada nación tiene su elemento ¿no es así?.-la chica asintió,no entendiendo a donde querría llegar el maestro.-Cada uno,el que más y el que menos,defiende su elemento y disfrutan de este,pero de entre tantas personas de cada nación hay unas pocas que brillan más que las demás,no son mejores ,ni peores,simplemente tienen la capacidad de conectar en cuerpo y alma,en activa y en pasiva con su elemento,estas personas son llamadas maestros,como lo somos tú y yo,esta conexión ,no entiende de príncipes ni de súbditos,ni de mujeres,ni de hombres,por encima de esta muy importante conexión está el avatar que es capaz de hacerlo con todos los elemetos,pero ello acarrea el gran problema de estos;esta conexión suele ser mucho más superficial por tener que controlar los 4 y no poder centrarse únicamnete en los maestros de cada elemento se dice que solo sobresalen 3 de cada nación,estos son capaces de utilizar su elemento para todo incluso emocionalmente,si te das cuenta todo coincide; en el fuego ,Iroh ,Azula y muy probablemente Zuko;en el agua ,esa tal Hamma,Yo y...Tú.-

La maestra abrió los ojos extrañada.-¿Yo?.- el viejo maestro asintió.-Mañana lo sabremos con seguridad,si no tienes inconveniente de hacer una pequeña prueba...-

La maestra negó con la cabeza.-Maestro..¿Que tiene que ver eso con mis emociones?.-El maestro sonrió triste.

.-Katara llamame abuelo,y con ello quiero decir que llevar un título requiere de sacrificios,de sacrificar tus necesidades emocionales.-

Katara miró tristemente.-¿Más aún?.-comentó sabiendo por donde iban los tiros de su abuelo y a que títulos se refería.-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?.-Pakku soltó una carcajada.-Pequeña eres muy expresiva ¿sabes?.-Ella tambien sonrió.-Abuelo,sé lo que debo hacer,pero temo no poder controlarlo...-El maestro miró a la luna como había hecho antes la muchachay con un suspiro comento.-No lo pienses,lo que halla de pasar,pasará sin remedio,pero ten en cuenta que subir demasiado,solo hace la caída mas fuerte.- ahora bajó la cabeza y miro a la chica.

.-Katara,recuerda esto:_ Defiende tus principios,se justa pero en caso de que mengüen tu seguridad o la de tus cercanos e iguales se inflexible,pero sobre todo recuerda esto ;__Quién gobierna,no recibe ordenes de nadie__.-_

El maestro del agua abrazó a la joven que cavilaba sin cesar sabiendo la manera de aplicar ese sabio consejo.

**Hola! perdón por la tardanza...si esque es para pegarme...pero entre que ando de hospitales (estoy un poco mala,con mareos y bajadas de tensión) el instituto(que me he tenido que leer el libro obligatorio:**_**EL SEÑOR DE BEMBIBRE**_** romantico pero con un final triste :'( ) y que tengo que compartir el ordenador con mis padres y hermano (a pesar de ser mío) no saco tiempo ni a tiros...**

**El próximo capítulo será menos pesado ahora me estoy explicando,pero si todo sale como quiero se pondrá interesante muy pronto...**

**por cierto probablemente haya alguna falta de ortografía**

Significados:

***Postrero-Último**.

****Chal:-Prenda de tela larga que sirve para cubrir** **los hombros y el antebrazo** **(Por lo menos en España es así)**

_Agradecimientos:_

**-****Lady Beatriz:****muchas gracias por tu review y por leer,espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ;)**

**-Para los lectores(aunque no comentéis): aunque no se si os ha gustado,espero que tampoco os haya decepcionado,entiendo que a veces da pereza o vergüenza escribir un review asi que yo no obligo a nadie,aunque agradezo si los dejáis.**

_PD:_**No odio a Mai,que conste,poco a poco la iré dejando en mejor lugar,no me cae precisamente bien pero tampoco la voy a dejar a la altura del betún que bastante tiene con que su padre no le hiciera ni caso y su amor no sea correspondido.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**

**La Castellana**


End file.
